Light Within The Dark
by Reno'sDemon
Summary: Remix is a special kind of Nobody. She wasn't created when someone loses their heart, like the rest, but when Light finds someplace to gather within the Dark. Xemnas disbands the gang and Remix runs off, ending up on Destiny Islands and bonding with one cute silver haired keyblader. With Riku's coaxing Light, will she finally find out who she used to be? Riku/oc. Chapter 9 up
1. Chapter 1

This is my second complete fic Light Within The Dark. As it's in first person, I suppose that automatically qualifies it as a mary sue. Don't judge her until you've read the whole thing. Then feel free to supply me with warmth in the form of flames if you still desire afterwards. Reviews are appreciated either way.

As everybody knows by now, Kingdom Hearts isn't mine. Though I do own KH I, II, and Chain of Memories. I did happen to see a trailer for Dream Drop Distance and let me tell you, what were they thinking when they gave Riku a haircut? I really liked him in II. And I mean _really. _But I suppose I'll get used to his new look like I'm getting used to Dante's new look for the new DMC game. Those who have seen the trailers know what I'm talking about. Vergil didn't change much besides getting a new outfit and to me, Vergil looks good in black.

As a heads up some of these guys may be OCC, don't know. It just flowed from my brain to the computer.

I've said what I need to so you guys read and enjoy.

* * *

This is the full summary as I know it won't fit in the preview box.

Remix is a special kind of Nobody. She wasn't created when someone loses their heart, like the rest, but when Light finds someplace to gather within the Dark. Within Organization 13, Remix is the Midnight Diva, capable of using sound to suit her fancy. Xemnas disbands the gang and Remix runs off, ending up on Destiny Islands and bonding with one cute as hell silver haired keyblader. With Riku's coaxing Light, will she finally find out who she used to be? RikuXOC Hint of XigbarXOC

* * *

Chapter 1

I wandered into the common room, wondering what the hell was going on. Axel had just told me to come to the common room for a game. I had told him I wasn't interested and he just replied that I didn't have a choice. I enter the room to find the storage closet open and the boxes that were inside now sitting against the wall. The only thing left inside were coats hanging up. I was, however, pleased to see beer on the side counter and Luxord popping the top on one.

I lifted a hand. "Toss one my way Ace!" I called, using my nickname for him. With me, every one of them had a nickname, be it a shortened version of their name or something that had to do with what they were. Because of his thing with cards, Luxord had become Ace. I called Saix Wolf because he reminded me of one, especially when he went into Berserk mode. Both callback and ringtones for him was She Wolf by Shakira, just to annoy him. And he took it all in stride, knowing I found it funny and bust out snickering every time I knew he was calling. If we were in the same room and I wasn't happy, he would deliberately call me, just to hear me laugh. I had to admit though, when it came to cheering me up, it worked every time. For laughs, Vexen had become Bill, as in Bill Nye the Science Guy. I got snickers every time I used that one. Whenever we knew he was around, Axel and me would burst out into the theme song, just to piss him off. Yeah, even though I had no memory of who I was before I joined Organization 13, life was good.

He chuckled removing another bottle from the open carton and throwing it at me. "If there's beer involved, we're in." He grinned at me. I blame him for getting me into beer, but hey, everything was fun when you're wasted. Except the morning after. But the fun the night before often made up for it.

"You got it." I laughed catching the bottle out of the air and tearing off the top before lifting it to him and taking a swallow. "Just don't make it strip poker."

He pouted at me. "Why not?"

"She cheats." Xigbar answered coming up behind me and I felt a hand on my lower back as he passed.

"You just don't know how to win against me." I told him with a grin.

Luxord looked me over from head to boots, lingering on my breasts and curves. "Maybe you should try your hand against me." He mused, green eyes glinting. I rolled my eyes, knowing exactly why he was saying it.

"If you didn't cheat, I'd think about it." I replied. I would admit though, it would be fun to play against the Gambler of Fate. That is, if he wasn't known to cheat at every game that involved cards. But then again, if any game involved stripping, I cheated to avoid removing clothing. As Xig had found out the other day when he tried it. Nobody would EVER know I thoroughly enjoyed that game! For those of you who may not know, the guys looked good without the coats and I was perhaps the only one who had the guts to appreciate the eye candy. I jerked my thumb at the open closet. "What's Axel got planned now?"

Luxord shook his head. "No idea. He just told me to bring the beer."

"If he told you that then best bets are we won't like it sober." Marluxia commented, getting a beer himself. I felt him tug my ponytail in passing. He was the only one I allowed to do that because of the special bond we had. From the beginning, he had become my mentor and we remained close even after my powers had been mastered. Out of all of them, I looked up to him. Why? Mar may look girly but he could kick your ass and take your name at the same time. Which proved looks weren't everything.

Zexion arrived with Lexeaus at his back, took in the open closet and its cleaned out condition then looked at me. I shrugged.

"Haven't the slightest idea Zexy. It's Axel's idea." I told him. "But there's an upside to whatever it is."

"Which is?" I lifted my bottle in reply and grinned. He rolled his eyes and I witnessed a small smile float across his face. I was perhaps the only one who could get the Cloaked Schemer to crack a smile, albeit a small one. Larxene entered then and searched for me. As the only females in a group of guys, we tended to stay together.

"He got you too?" I asked her.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Haven't the faintest idea Larx. Might wanna grab a beer though. You're probably gonna need it for whatever he's got planned." I replied.

"Why do you think I had Luxord get so much beer?" A voice grinned and we all looked toward the entryway to see the red haired demon himself, Demyx at his back. Judging by the look on Dem's face, he was the only one that was in on whatever his friend had planned.

"Plan on getting us drunk before you dumped your game on us?" I inquired; having a feeling it was what he had planned. And by the look on his face, I was right. Summoning Nightmare Melody, I began to play, casting a musical spell on them. My powers involved manipulating sound to suit my fancy and my guitar allowed me to cast spells out of music, giving me the name Midnight Diva. Axel stood straight and his green eyes glazed over as the spell took effect. As Demyx was behind him, he was spared the full effect of the song. My keen eyes caught movement behind Axel and I heard the rushing of water, indicating Dem was summoning Arpeggio to counter as he was the only one who was able to counter my music spells. As often as we played together in the Hall of Empty Melodies, he should. Before his fingers could hit the chords to start, I shifted, catching him more fully under the spell. I made them both walk forward so they were completely immersed in the spell weaving.

Still playing, I spoke. "Axel, what did you have planned once we got drunk?"

"Once you all got drunk enough to be unable to comprehend anything that happens, I was going to announce we were going to play Seven Minutes in Heaven." He answered, voice flat. I noticed the others exchange looks. Larx and I looked at each other and mimed gagging. Being the only two females in the gang, we hated these kinds of games as the guys got all sorts of funky fantasies with the two of us. Well, to be fair, we got the fantasies as well, just not involving us if you know what I mean.

"Why Seven Minutes?" I asked even though I wasn't surprised. It would be a game Ax would spring on us when we got drunk as we wouldn't object to it. He knew without a doubt I would be objecting for all I was worth. If we did, I would try to rig it to where I landed with Larx then when it was our turn, deliberately talk loudly about the guys just to deflate their fantasies about what they hoped we were doing. In all seriousness, messing with the guys was fun, especially with the ones who played right back.

"Because I hoped to get into the closet with Remix." This from Demyx, voice also flat.

That, however, surprised me. "Why Remix?"

"She's pretty and I've had a crush on her since the first day I saw her."

"Demyx told me about his crush on Remix and how he was too scared to say it outright. I came up with the idea to lure her into the common room with beer and begin playing Seven Minutes in Heaven. We knew things might not go as we planned but we had to try anyway." Axel explained.

"As I wasn't good with words, it was a chance for me to tell her how I felt without embarrassing myself." Demyx added. I was prompted to stop playing and release the spell to do just that to both of them. Teach them to set me up like that. But I didn't. In fact, I had another question for him.

"What if she doesn't return the feeling Demyx?" I asked him. I saw him as a brother, nothing else. In fact, I saw them all as family. The only one I was closer to than that was Mar. It was more of a father/daughter thing with the two of us. I had no romantic ties with any of them. The reason was simple, I didn't want them fighting over me for my favors. They may not fight over Larxene and I didn't want them to start with me. So I kept my distance and carefully tried not to nurture romantic feelings.

He sighed. "Then at least I told her and can stop worrying." I did stop playing then and slammed my hand down on the strings, breaking the spell and releasing my hold on them. They blinked and looked around, wondering what had happened before focusing on me.

"Dem, you've told me and here's my response, I see you all as family, nothing more. I'm sorry." I dismissed Nightmare Melody and looked away, not wanting to face him. After doing that, I felt guilty. Summoning a portal, I departed from that world and headed for my favorite, Port Royal. My portal came out at Isla de Muerta and I plopped down on a pile of gold and jewels. I felt so guilty for doing that to Dem. I didn't want to hurt him yet I had by rejecting his crush on me. Reaching down, I picked up a ruby jewel and gazed at it, liking how the moonlight reflected off of the gem. It was true, I did love all of them like family, as they were the only family I had. I had been brought to the Castle a few years before they had regained their other selves. After I had recovered from my injuries, I remained nameless, as I had no knowledge of my past beyond being brought to the castle. Then when I discovered what I could do, I was called Remix and given the title of Midnight Diva. When they did regain their hearts, they remained in the World that Never Was because they had retained their individual powers and the ties to the Corridors of Darkness as well as not really having anywhere else to go.

I jerked in surprise when an emerald landed in my lap. I looked up to see Xiggy standing over me. He was perhaps the only one who knew besides Mar I favored this world above the others and so would come here if I needed to be alone. "Knew you'd be here." He smiled, sitting next to me. "You alright?" I didn't notice I was crying until he lifted a hand and wiped the tears away.

"I feel guilty Xig." I replied, falling against him.

An arm goes around me. "You know, he's not as disappointed as you'd think. When you left, he said he knew you saw him as a brother and knew he was setting himself up for rejection. But he had to try anyway. So don't feel so bad about it and stop crying, it doesn't make you look pretty."

I look up at him. "It's not supposed to." I sniffed and got a hold of myself.

"That's better." He rose and held out a hand to me. "What say you we head back and let Dem know you're alright? He was worried when you left."

Taking his hand, I let him help me up. Once I was standing, I hugged him. "Thanks for coming after me Xig."

He wrapped both arms around me. "Once I saw your face, I knew where you were headed and followed. I had to make sure you were all right."

_'I think it's a good idea if you two stayed put.'_ Came Zexion's voice.

_'What's up Zex?'_ I asked.

_'Larxene is thoroughly drunk and demands we play spin the bottle truth or dare. Lexeaus and I just managed to escape prior to her announcement.'_ He replied.

Xig chuckled. _'Who's left?'_

_'Axel, Demyx, Xaldin, Luxord, Marluxia and Saix was unfortunate enough to enter the common room just as she said it.'_ Lexeaus answered.

_'I don't wanna join but I really wanna see Saix play.'_ I giggled. Saix playing spin the bottle, that would be Youtube gold.

_'Should be funny as hell.'_ Xig chuckled.

_'I suppose I could cloak us in an illusion of invisibility. As drunk as they are, I doubt they'll sense us.'_ Zex mused.

_'Saix is drunk already?'_ I asked.

_'Said he had to be to endure that kind of torture.'_ Lexeaus replied.

I laughed. Now I knew I had a gold video before me. I just needed a video camera. Lucky for me, I knew who had one because I used it frequently. _'Oh I have GOT to see this! Still got that video camera Xig?_'

Xiggy grinned, catching my idea. _'I know a place we can hide.'_ Taking my hand, he created a portal with the other. Excited, we raced through to come out in his room. "Grab that memory card plugged into my laptop. It should be empty, which leaves plenty of room for us to record on."

Still giggling, I lifted up his laptop and located the port for the small SD cards. Not feeling anything where the port was, I lifted it to look underneath and discovered it empty. "You sure you plugged in the card?"

"Yeah as I was planning on moving some stuff over to the hard drive. Why?"

"It's not here. The port is empty." I told him as he came over and looked himself.

"Huh. Maybe I left it in the camera." He mused and removed the sleek black Kodak from its case, popped open the battery compartment and looked inside. "It's not here either." He looked around the room. "Wonder where I put it?"

"Where did you last have it?" I asked, looking around the room for possible locations where the small memory chip might be hiding.

"I could've sworn I had put it in the computer." He replied, evidently stumped. I put my hands on my hips, annoyed. I had wanted so badly to record Saix's part in the game.

"Looking for this?" Came a voice from the door and we looked up to see Saix there with Xiggy's chip between his fingers. He wasn't fully drunk, but I could smell the alcohol, meaning he had had a drink or two but not enough to get drunk yet.

"What are you doing with it?" I asked, stepping forward to take it.

"I agreed to play only on one condition." He announced and Xig and I looked at each other, wondering what it was. "Instead of finding blackmail material, the two of you shall join us." The Luna Diviner smiled fangs. "And no opting out either." Our looks turned to identical grimaces. Crap.

I sighed. "Escape one game only to be trapped in another. Dammit. Come on Xig." Grabbing his hand, I tugged him after me as I followed Saix back to the common room.

"Any way we can get that chip back Saix?" Xig asked.

"After the game is done then you will get it back." He looked back at me. "I know you Rem, as soon as I gave it back, the two of you would vanish only to return and do what you had planned." He smiled fangs again at me and I winced. I would have done just that too. "And I figure it will be very interesting to learn about the secrets of the Midnight Diva."

"I have no secrets Saix, all of you know this." I told him.

"I am aware of that. I also know you're smarter than you let on." He replied as we entered the common room to find the others arranged in a circle around an empty beer bottle in the middle of the floor. The furniture had been moved back to make room for the group. Knowing I would need the fortification, I grabbed a full carton and sat down besides Marly, placing the carton behind me before grabbing one and opening it. Xig sat next to me and grabbed beer from the carton behind me. Saix retrieved his beer and sat on his other side.

Axel grinned and I knew without a doubt he was drunk. "Now that we're all here, let the game begin."

And did it begin. I made sure to drink less than I usually did so I could keep my head. Xiggy must have caught on to my plan as he was also drinking less than the others and his speech wasn't as slurred. A few hours passed and only Xiggy, Saix and me remained while the rest were passed out. Funnily enough, Axel had fallen backwards and Demyx had passed out on top of him. The thing I found funny was as soon as he landed next to Axel, Demyx had curled up to the pyro. Larxene had passed out against Xaldin while Marly was spread out on the floor. Luxord was swaying and I knew it was only a matter of time until he passed out. Speaking of which, there he goes. Saix slowly moved to sit across from me while Xig didn't so much as budge. I scooted over a little to place me at angles to both of them, which would clear up the question of the bottle's next target.

"No more dares Diva, we get the truth now." Saix slurred, swaying a little. I had taken dares up until now, not wanting to reveal the truth Saix might have been aiming for.

'Ten to one says he goes down next.' I commented to Xig.

'Dunno, I'm feeling kinda lightheaded myself.' He replied slowly. His speech was slurred and I knew he was drunk. Great, I groaned silently, two drunk guys alone with me. The worse that could happen is one of them dares the other to make out with me. Well, I guess I'll just have to beat them to it. I'll try to get one to make out with the other while I escaped to my room. Which would prove difficult as they both had turns before me. I had only one option: hope to hell the bottle didn't land on me both times. Now that I thought about it, there was only a 33% chance of that happening. I was so screwed.

Saix flipped the bottle and it spun around and around. I watched it, willing it to not land on me, but alas, it did anyway. Sighing, I looked from the bottle to Saix. "What you wanna know Wolf?" I asked, taking a swallow of my fifth beer. Oh, I was feeling buzzed all right, but I wouldn't be in trouble until my sixth.

"We all know you treat us like brothers, but there is one of us who you like more. No lies Remix! The bottle demands the truth!" He demanded. That's what I thought his reason was for dragging me into this game. Despite what I had said, I did show a little favor to one of them. The favors were subtle though; I didn't think anyone would catch on. Guess I was wrong.

I went to open my mouth to tell a lie and paused. Saix was swaying even more so now and I watched him carefully. Finally, after glaring at me for a few minutes, those yellow eyes drifted shut and he fell backwards, head hitting Larxene's lap. The Savage Nymph grunted but didn't move besides curling closer to Xaldin.

"You gonna answer the question?" Xig asked, speech slurred.

I smiled at him. "Saix won't be awake to hear it."

"But I am." He replied.

"It's not your question." I rose unsteadily. The floor swirled below me and I stilled, waiting for the room to settle down before I moved. I wanted to go back to my room and sleep this off. I knew I was going to have one hell of a headache in the morning. I slowly made my way over to the counter where Saix had placed Xig's memory chip and turned to hand it to him to find him right behind me.

"It's my turn and I'm making it mine." Placing hands on the counter on either side of me, he trapped me between his arms with the counter at my back. "Answer it Rem." I wanted to duck under his arm and escape but under his gaze, I found I couldn't. I found myself trapped in that gaze. His eye was glazed yet he was steady and it occurred to me he had drunk even less than I had and wasn't as affected by the amount he had consumed. I also noticed his speech now wasn't as slurred, it was slightly but not as much as it had been during the game. I was on the verge of drunk, yet he wasn't even near it. Compared to me, he was sober. If he had acted around the rest, my instincts told me something was up.

"What kind of game are you playing Xig?" I asked softly.

"My game." He answered, cupping my cheek with one hand and kissing me.

* * *

And there you have it, the first chapter of my second complete fic, Light Within The Dark.

Let me know what you think, hit that review button below!


	2. Chapter 2

Not much to say besides the usual. Even though this is mainly Riku, I had to give my second fav a little love. Xig is just awesome like that.

* * *

Chapter 2

I groaned and the very sound sent a spike of pain to my head. I went to open my eyes and promptly shut them, pulling the blanket up over my head and burrowing into the pillow.

"You're awake, took you long enough princess." A voice commented softly and I dimly heard soft footsteps and the flicking of a light switch nearby. "Light's off, you can come out of hiding now and I've got something for the hangover."

At the mention of a hangover remedy, I slowly moved the blanket lower and gingerly opened my eyes to find a soft light coming from the desk. The light still bothered my eyes but it wasn't as bad now. I slowly sat up and that's when my least favorite of the hangover symptoms hit. The nausea dropped on me and I raced for the bathroom, delivering all I had consumed the night prior. Soft footsteps and a hand lifted my hair. After I felt considerably better, I weakly reached up to hit the lever to flush and found myself too weak to move. I dropped to sit before the bowl, my hot forehead hitting the cool porcelain.

"What the hell happened last night Xig and why am I in your room?" I whispered.

"Let's get you back to the bedroom and I'll explain." He answered, extending a hand to me. I took it and he lifted me up to my feet. Once I was standing, he lifted me into his arms. Placing me back on the bed, he handed me painkillers and a glass of water. After I had downed both, he handed me a cup of coffee. "Last night, we were forced into playing Larxene's game of spin the bottle truth or dare. We were going to record a drunk Saix but that backfired when he had my memory chip. You managed to stay sober for as long as you could and I knew you were trying to hide a secret. You finally got drunk, but not enough to indulge the secret. Something told me Saix had asked the right question and with the way you avoided it once he passed out, told me I was right. You like one of us more than what you claim but you wouldn't reveal it. Judging by what happened after he passed out, I think I know who." He explained, sitting in the chair at his desk. "As for why you're in my bed, I wasn't about to leave you alone where one of our drunken comrades could take advantage." He picked up his own cup and sipped from it, carefully watching me with a smile I had never seen before.

I gaped at him. I was right; he had been far from drunk last night. He had been completely sober. "You were sober the whole damn time." I accused.

"Guilty as charged." He smiled.

"Why did you act drunk?"

"I've been watching you carefully Rem. You've liked one of us more than you let on, yet you were reluctant to show it. The game was a chance to figure out who it was. I will admit trying to stay sober the whole time wasn't easy. But I'm pleased my efforts weren't for nothing."

I was silent for a few minutes as I mused over this, sipping my coffee. "Since you evidently know who, care to share?" I asked after a bit, looking up at him.

"First of all, why are you scared of getting closer to one of us?"

"I didn't want to be showing favoritism. If I treated you all equally, like family, you wouldn't have a reason to fight over me." I replied.

"We don't fight over Larxene." He commented.

"That's 'cause she's a cold hearted bitch." I replied. "I answered your question, now answer mine."

That smile again. "What's the last thing you remember before you passed out?"

"Braig." I growled and he knew I was getting annoyed. I almost never used their real names unless I got annoyed. He also knew how much I hated beating around the bush to get to a point.

He chuckled softly. "I think I like hearing you say my real name. All right, I'll tell you. It's me, Rem, you've got a soft spot for me."

Looking into my cup, I sighed. Took him long enough to catch on. "And you would be right." I looked up at him. "Happy?"

"Very." He replied smiling.

"So now what happens?" I asked.

"What do you want to happen?"

"I want to feed my stomach, I'm hungry." I replied.

Laughing softly, he rose and helped me up. "We'll get you fed then see where you want to go with this."

I looked up at him when he wrapped his arms around me. "Is it even right for us to… you know?"

"If the others don't like it, they can kiss my ass as well as Sharpshooter's bullets. From now on, you're mine and I won't give you up without a fight." He growled, kissing my nose and putting an arm around my waist.

A few days later, I was hanging out in the common room, lounging on a couch and munching on some M&Ms while I played a game online. I jumped when arms draped around my neck and looked up to see Axel. He dropped a kiss on my forehead. Always the big brother when he wasn't drunk. Even though I will admit, drunk Axel is a hell of a lot of fun. And so was a hyper Demyx for that matter. Mix up both with either a drunk or hyper Remix and everyone else knew trouble was about to happen. The last time all three of us mixed it up was when we repainted Mar's garden in a rainbow of colors. It was so pretty. Be assured, he was mad, but he couldn't stay mad at me for long. He's got a soft spot for me and I know it, using it to my advantage time and time again.

"What's up?" I asked him as he stole a few M&Ms.

"Meeting room." He replied. I cocked an eyebrow at him, asking for more information. He shook his head. "No idea what for, we're just to meet there."

Sighing, I grabbed the last few and popped them in my mouth before Axel got them. Pausing the game, I set my laptop down on the coffee table. I was well aware the rest of them wouldn't dare mess with my stuff if they knew what was good for them so I knew my laptop would be undisturbed until I returned. "You seen Xig?"

"Nope. Heard he got a recon mission over in Twilight Town." He replied as we portaled inside and took our seats. Well he did while I was free to sit with whomever I wanted. And my usual perch was on the arm of Marluxia's seat. The Graceful Assassin smiled then pointed across the room. I followed his arm to see Xiggy in his seat looking back at us. Immediately, I abandoned my perch for one on Xiggy's seat, jumping across the room and throwing my arms around his neck as I landed on the arm.

"Miss me?" He chuckled, returning the hug.

"You know I did Xig. How'd it go?" I asked dropping down to sit on the arm.

"It went well."

* * *

I know capter 2 was a little short and I'll be uploading chapter 3 to compensate.


	3. Chapter 3

To make up for a short chapter 2, here's chapter 3.

* * *

Chapter 3

I had jumped over to Larxene's seat and we were chatting when Xemnas arrived and judging by the look on his face, knew it wasn't good. We exchanged a look, both of us wondering what would cause the Superior's face to be anything except stoic. He looked almost upset or unnerved one. Taking his seat, he looked at each of us, as if wanting to commit our looks to memory.

Sighing, he spoke. "I know you're all wondering why I have called you all here and a good many of you might not like the decision I have made. As you're all aware, some time ago we regained our other selves. Being whole, we no longer have an overall mission." I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach at that. Something bad was going to happen. He paused and looked at me and I could swear I saw regret in those eyes. "I have thought long about this and have reached a decision. Being no longer Nobodies, there is no longer a use for Organization 13. I have decided to disband us. After today, we are to disperse and return to our points of origin. You have the rest of today to say your goodbyes. By tomorrow, the Castle must be empty save for Remix. She is to remain here being the only Nobody left."

Upset about the disbanding, anger over having to remain here in this world overpowered it. I stood on the arm of Larxene's seat. "You cannot make me remain here. So what the hell if I am a Nobody? I shall not stay here and will travel where I please!" With that, I dove off the arm and vanished into a portal in midair. I didn't know where I ended up but I heard water and it soothed me as I huddled there on the sand crying. After a few minutes the crying stopped and I just sat there, staring out over the water with my arms around my knees. The gang had been disbanded and was ordered to return to wherever it was they had come from, which meant the majority of them would return to Hallow Bastion, the birthplace of Organization 13. Being the only Nobody left, I was supposed to remain in the World That Never Was. I snorted, like hell! I was a free spirit and went where I liked.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped, looking up into a pair of eyes as blue as the sky above me. I blinked and it took but perhaps a split second for me to recognize the Keyblade Master and his friends. It took another second for me to realize where my portal had dropped me, Destiny Islands. I was half expecting Port Royal.

"Are you alright?" The female asked, peering down at me.

"If your friends left but you were to remain behind, would you be alright?" I asked softly, warily watching the two males behind her.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"I suppose you were bound to hear about it sooner or later. Xemnas has decided to disband Organization 13 and once they leave, I'll have to stay behind." I told them and noticed Sora and Riku exchange a look.

"Why do you have to remain?" Riku asked.

I looked at him and stood. I know I wore my own version of the Organization coat but it was still recognizable who I ran with. "I wasn't created like the rest were and because of that, I don't have a Heartless. Who you see is all I am and ever will be. As such, I don't really have any where to go." I dropped back to the sand and sighed, resting my head on my knees. "I suppose you could call the World that Never Was my home, as I have never known another world besides it. Sure is gonna get lonely without the guys around." I closed my eyes and felt the tears build up again as memories came to mind: playing with Dem, pulling pranks with Ax, sparring with Xig, playing cards with Luxord, gossiping with Larxene, just hanging with all of them. I heard one of them crouch down and felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Sora looking back at me.

"You can claim Destiny Islands as your home if you want." He offered.

I blinked at him. "Would that be alright with you guys, knowing a former Organization member lives among you?"

He smiled. "I wouldn't be offering otherwise."

"Even though I like the style, the coat has to go." Riku told me, smiling. I had to admit, the silver haired keyblader was downright cute.

"May I keep it, for memory's sake, just not wear it?" I did want to keep it, if only to remember my friends.

"As long as you don't wear it." Sora relented.

I raised a hand and taking it, Riku helped me to my feet. Pulling out my phone, I keyed up my music and once a song began playing, manipulated it to summon a few bags from my room. One filled with regular clothes and a few others things while the other was my laptop case. Once both bags rested at my feet, I stopped the song and removed the coat, stuffing it in my bag. Withdrawing a denim jacket with a patch of a black dragon and white tiger locked in combat on the back and slipping it on over my white tank top and black jeans, sticking the phone in a pocket. I didn't wear the standard gloves or boots as, one, I needed my hands bare for when I played, and two, I didn't like the boots. I preferred my combat boots. At their looks, I explained.

"Among them, my name was Remix, the Midnight Diva. I'm able to manipulate sound to suit my fancy and using my guitar Nightmare Melody," I summoned the guitar and slung her across my back. "I can weave any kind of spell I desire."

"Do you have another name?" Kairi asked.

I shook my head. "If I do, I don't know it. When I first arrived, I had been nameless. I was given the name Remix once my powers came to light." I told them, following them back toward the town.

He waited for Xaldin, Zexion, and Axel to return and report. After Xemnas had left, they had left as well to try and find Rem. Marluxia had left in a huff as well and he guessed he had gone after Xemnas. He just hoped the Graceful Assassin didn't hurt the other man too badly. Surely Xemnas had known the announcement would have pissed off Rem's guardian the most out of all of them. One by one, they portaled into the area and one by one, they shook their heads. Even though Port Royal was her favorite world, she wasn't here. He swore, whirled and punched a wall. Now he was really worried about her.

"Calm down Xig, we'll find her." Axel told him.

"Xemnas should have known she'd get pissed when he said what he did about her staying behind when we left." Zexion commented.

"I know Marluxia was pissed about it." Xaldin commented and Axel nodded.

Xig growled in frustration and turned back toward his friends. "If she hadn't left, I would have asked her to come with us."

"She would have preferred to be with you over being alone for the rest of her life." Xaldin said. "Where do you suggest we look next?"

Xig shook his head, leaning heavily against the wall for support. "I don't know. I don't know where else she might go."

"Let's try Olympus. Rem commented Hades had a thing for her playing when she had gone there a time or two to amuse herself in his Underdrome." Zexion mused, trying to think of where Rem might be hiding. If she wasn't on her favorite world, where could she be? Then he supposed she had just portaled, trying to run and not caring where, and the portal had dumped her anywhere in response to the half formed command. He knew the list of worlds she knew about was a long one, and if she really was anywhere, it would take some time to find her. Looking for Rem among the worlds was going to be like looking for a needle in a haystack. "But first, I believe getting the others to help our search would make things quicker. If she's not here, she could be anywhere. And from what I know, her knowledge of the worlds is a long list. Looking for her among those worlds is kin to trying to find a needle in a haystack. Having the rest aid us would make it that much easier." He remarked.

For the first time since Rem had vanished, Xig allowed a small smile to flit across his face. "Once again Zex, you're right. Let's find the rest and get them to help us. I know they're worried about her too."


	4. Chapter 4

Now the real fun begins.

* * *

Chapter 4

A few months had passed since that day and I found myself forgetting about the others. I didn't think I was important enough to them. I supposed they had all been happy to be released to return to their true homes. At first, I had missed them like crazy and Riku had been there to comfort me, but over time, I began to miss them less and less. After three months, the memory of them was faint, distant and I could hardly recall their names, or what they looked like. The memories I had made among them were fading as each day passed and I couldn't recall a good many of them.

I was currently sitting on the tree where we usually sat when we hung out, playing Nightmare Melody when I heard footsteps come up behind me.

"Thought I would find you here." I smiled over my shoulder at Riku as he jumped up on the trunk beside me. He nodded to Mel where I had been playing a sad tune. "You still miss them?"

"Not as much as I first did." I replied. "I think I'm losing my memories of my time with them because it's really hard to remember their names or what they looked like. And the memories that had made me smile before are gone. I try to reach them only to find myself grasping air."

"Maybe you're finding out who you are." He mused.

I looked around to see nobody else. Sora and Kairi had gone somewhere together for the evening. "But I told you, I don't have an other half." I told him, resting Mel on my lap and looking over at him. I regretted it for in the light of the setting sun, he looked even cuter than before. Fuck it, Riku was downright sexy. And I should know. I had seen him on more than one occasion in only swim trunks and found it hard to breathe every time I had looked at that six-pack. I found it confusing that girls around town weren't trying to engage him. They stayed away from him, only admiring him from afar. I think it was about time I asked him about it, I was curious.

"You also said you weren't created like the other Nobodies were. Perhaps you will gain your other half in an entirely different way." He replied and I tilted my head to the side, thinking.

"You've got a point." I conceded after a few minutes thought. We lapsed into silence watching the sun set in companionable silence. Once the sun went down, the stars came out and the crickets began their nightly song. Combined with the unseen gentle crash of the waves, it had a soothing effect on the soul and I relished in the calm it brought me. "Riku?"

"Hmm?"

"I want you to explain something to me."

"What?"

"Why aren't females throwing themselves at you? You're a good looking guy yet they're not, it's confusing."

"They think I'm gay." He smiled.

"Huh?" My jaw dropped. They all thought he was gay? The hell?

"They see me and Sora hang out here a lot and assume we're together." He grinned, blue eyes glinting with laughter.

"They don't notice Kairi hangs out with you guys too?" I asked, still trying to understand their logic.

"They do, they just assume she's a friend as neither of us have made advances toward her in public." He replied. "What they don't know is that Sora does, he's just a little shy about it."

"The reason why they went off alone this evening?" I mused and he nodded. "You haven't tried to prove them wrong?"

"What's the use in telling them other than what they believe?" He looked sidelong at me. "I'm just waiting for the right girl to prove it to them."

"You don't like any of the girls here?"

He shook his head. "None of them appeal to me. You on the other hand, do." He slid down to stand before me and pulled me down before him, moving Mel so she rested against my back.

"What about me is appealing? I'm a Nobody, an outcast from my own group. What could you possibly like about me?"

"I've wanted to say this for some time now but Sora's big nose kept getting in the way." I giggled and he smiled. "I've liked you since that first day we saw you. As time passed, it grew and now I find myself admitting it. I'm attracted to you Rem."

I looked up at him and found myself getting lost in his eyes. The moonlight behind me only seemed to make them glow. I was pinned between him and the tree with his arms around me yet I didn't feel like trying to escape at all. Fully aware of the contact between us, my heartbeat picked up, sending my pulse racing through my veins to some unknown beat. Wherever we touched, my skin heated up and nerves tingled. Wanting to put my hands somewhere, I found them lifting to rest on his chest and found the beat of his heart under my hand. It seemed as rapid as mine. I became aware of his breathing as it had hitched slightly when I had touched him.

"What's going on between us Riku?" I asked, confused.

"A natural chemical reaction." He replied softly. He seemed as caught in the spell as I was. I found a hand lifting to rest on my cheek. "Don't deny what you feel Rem. I hear it in your breathing and see it in your eyes. You're not as immune to the laws of attraction as you may think." He smiled and it was different from his usual, this one was much more sensual and made him even sexier. "I've seen you watching me when we're in the water, messing around. You find it so hard not to watch me spar with Sora, but you know you can't help but to. You're attracted Rem, admit it."

I closed my eyes at the images he had conjured up. Even though the memories were clear; the spotlight seemed to be on only him as he was in focus while everything else was blurred. I saw him once again a few days ago while him and Sora had played blitzball with Wakka and Tidus. Kairi, Selphie and I had been hanging out on the beach cheering them on. Well, they were. I had been watching them, trying to learn myself as it had looked like fun. I was trying to anyway. I had been torn between watching the gameplay and watching Riku. My breathing hitched once again as the eyes of my memory self roved over his wet body, loving how droplets of water clung to him and glimmered in the sun. Tidus spikes the ball, Sora tries to send it back and fails, falling face first into the water in front of Riku, completely soaking him. Even though he was scowling at him, he couldn't help but laugh. The problem might have been because the rest of us were. Laughing himself, Sora gets up and play resumes. A bit later, Riku scores a point for them and all three of us cheer. Kairi and Selphie never took sides and me just because it was him. He smiles over at us in victory and my heart jumps into my throat.

I whimper as that memory retreats and one from yesterday slinks forward, where him and Sora had been sparring on the beach. Kairi and Selphie had gone shopping that day and not interested, I had chosen to stay with the boys. Upon first seeing Way to the Dawn, Riku's keyblade, I had been enchanted; it was a beautiful piece of work. Even though Riku was fully clothed, just watching him spar had been a treat. He was as fluid as the water behind them when he moved and as quick as a snake when he attacked. He was nimble and light on his feet as he dodged attacks and delivered his own. As they sparred, I learned. Their fighting styles were completely different. Sora liked to attack quick and fast while Riku used quick wit and cunning to set up his opponent into a position where he was left wide open for attack. But in terms of strength, they were evenly matched so matches were often determined by either both admitting a draw or which one of them got tired first. And as both were too proud to admit either draw or defeat to the other, the matches were most often long and ended up in both of them collapsing on the sand exhausted.

"Gods Riku." I moaned softly. "I find myself wanting to deny it but I know I can't. I'm fighting a losing battle."

"Then let me help convince you." That was my only warning before I felt lips on mine. Arms around my waist pulled me up against his lean form. I became fully aware of his full length against me and the rush it sent through me. Of their own will, my hands drifted up his chest to wrap around his neck and tangle in his hair. I felt something prodding at my lips and opened my mouth as he deepened the kiss, tongue exploring my mouth. He groaned into my mouth and my body shuddered at the sound. The fire inside me only seemed to rush higher at the noise. Needing to breathe, he pulled away and we stared at each other, breathing ragged.

Wanting to taste him again, my hands pulled his head back down. This time, the kiss was slower and so much sweeter than the fierce passionate first kiss we had shared a few minutes before. I felt his hands go lower and lift a leg. Reacting instinctively, I wrapped it around his waist and was rewarded for it as I felt his lower half move against me, sending a wave of pleasure through me that made me gasp and my head fly back. He attacked my neck with kisses and moved again, beginning a slow back and forth pace, each time rubbing against a spot that struck something inside me. It felt so damn good.

I whimpered when he pulled back and let my leg fall back to the ground. He stilled and just seemed to breathe into my neck.

"Riku?" My voice was rough and my own breathing was quick.

"I'm alright Rem. I want to regain control of myself. We're going too fast for what I want to do." His voice was husky from passion.

"What do you want to do?" I panted.

"I want you badly Rem. But not like this, not for your first time. When I make love to you for the first time, I want it to be slow and sweet, and when you're sure you're ready." He answered, nuzzling my neck.

* * *

You can tell I had fun with this chapter, can't you? .

Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

I had to give Mickey a cameo.

* * *

Chapter 5

A few days later, Riku stood besides the King as they watched Rem play with Pluto in the courtyard, chasing each other around the shrubbery. Rem was laughing while Pluto's tail was whipping back and forth whenever he stood still, indicating both were having fun.

"She told you all of this?" King Mickey asked Riku, noting the look in his eyes as he watched Remix chase his companion.

Riku nodded. "She said being whole, there wasn't a need for them and so he disbanded Organization 13. They were to return to their original homes while Remix was to remain behind."

"Because she's a Nobody." The mouse commented. There was a squeal and he looked down to see Remix had fallen backward on the grass and Pluto was attacking her face with his tongue. The woman was vainly trying to fend off the dog while laughing. It wasn't working.

"From what she's told me about losing her memories with them, I don't think that's actually the case." Riku admitted.

"What do you think, Riku?" The King was curious what Riku's opinion about Remix's case might be.

"For one, she doesn't act like a Nobody, emotionless. She's down there having fun. My theory is she has another half, it's just contained deep inside her and spending time around us is bringing it forth. She has a heart; it's just hidden itself when she joined with them. Being around us is coaxing it into the Light." He explained.

"Light Hidden Within the Dark." Mickey mused, hand going to his chin as he thought. "I think I've read about something like that in Ansem's records. He mentions it, as if in passing, but never goes into exact detail about it." The mouse looked up at Riku. "I think you've got something Riku." He smiled. "I also think you're smitten with her."

Riku jerked back in surprise then relaxed with a smile. Of course the King would see it right away. "Is it that obvious?"

"It's obvious you love her." The mouse replied and returned to watching Remix. She had summoned her guitar and was playing an upbeat melody. No notes emerged so she was just playing because she could. Pluto was prancing around her, evidently liking the tune.

"There's something else I think you should know." He knew it was vital that the King know about this. When Mickey looked up at him, he continued. "Concerning what Sora told me after his last trip to Hallow Bastion a few weeks ago to check up on things, I think they may be looking for her."

"You don't want to lose her to them, do you?" The mouse asked, already knowing the answer. He had a feeling Riku's affection for her was more than it first seemed. He had finally found the one who would bring him joy and he wasn't about to lose her to her family.

Riku shook his head. "If she does return to them, all the progress she had made toward discovering her true self will be for nothing. Once she's back among them, her heart will go back into hiding and she'll be just as she was. She's happier now, I can tell, more so now than before she used to be with them."

"She's happier now because she's with you." The mouse told him. "It's your presence alone that is bringing her heart forward. Sora and Kairi have nothing to do with it. It's all you. Her love for you is making her heart see the light just beyond the darkness. Nonetheless though, tell Sora to get Leon and the rest to do some poking around, see what they can dig up about them searching for her. Before we make any decision, we'll see if that's actually the case. Actually, I'll go as I want to check out Ansem's records, see if I can find anything else about that."

Riku finally looked away from Rem down at the King, worried more for the mouse than he was for his girlfriend at the moment. "You sure that's wise? Go there when the majority of them are going to be there?"

"First of all Riku, if they really are looking for her, chances are good that most of them won't be there to discover me. They'll be on the other worlds. Speaking of which, get Sora to go to each one and warn the locals to keep an eye on them. Discretely if possible. There's no need to let them know they're being watched if they are searching."

"What if they're not?"

"I promise you I'll be alright if they're not." The mouse assured him with a smile. "I know how to handle myself."

Riku sighed. "I know, I'm just worried something will happen to you because you're doing something for her. Sora wouldn't let me hear the end of it if that happened."

"Then why don't the three of us go together?" A voice spoke and both of them whirled to see Rem approaching with Pluto trotting happily at her heels.

"That might be putting you in danger though." Riku told her.

"You forget," She smiled tapping his nose. "I know them better than the both of you and so I can keep an eye out while you watch the King's back while he looks for the information. And don't we have friends there we can ask for help?"

"She's got a point. Even though you and Sora have fought them, you don't know them all or what they're truly capable of. Rem, on the other hand, does as she used to live with them." Mickey reasoned.

"Plus, I know how to handle myself with them if something does happen. If it comes down to it, I can use my power to weave a spell of invisibility. It won't make us invisible but the others won't know we're there. They won't pay us any mind. And if we need to make an escape, my portals will get us out of there quickly." She added.

"I did forget about the portals as well as your power." Riku commented.

"Since its possible that I may be regaining myself, I tend not to use my powers or the portals as much as I used to. I'm getting used to doing things the old fashioned way so in case I completely remember myself and end up losing my powers in the process, I already know how to handle things." She explained.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Riku asked me later that day once we had returned home.

I nodded. "I want to do this. I just have this…feeling that if I go there it will help me discover more of who I was. If Ansem did happen to keep some sort of record about me, then my original home could be Hallow Bastion since I had to even be there for him to know about me. I might even run into friends I might recognize or who would bring back memories. I want to know what happened to cause me to lose my memory and become who I was before I met you. I feel as if I'm returning to who I used to be before I ever became a Nobody but I feel this sort of emptiness somewhere in my soul and I won't be totally complete until I know everything." I told him looking down at the sand and tracing a pattern into it. The sand was warm from the day's summer heat and it kept off the chill summertime in Destiny Islands usually brought. My bare toes played at the water's edge.

"I don't know about letting you go Rem." He mused from behind with his arms around me and his head on my shoulder. I was actually sitting between his legs as we sat on the beach. "I still feel like I'm putting you in danger in letting you go with us. I'd feel better if you stayed here where it was safer."

"Riku." I sighed turning my head to kiss his cheek. "I won't be in danger. I know how to handle them better than anyone we know. You and Sora each fought half of them but you don't know what they're completely capable of. What if you or Sora go up against one of the ones you haven't fought before? You'd be in trouble. And that's what worries _me_. I'm afraid you'll get into a fight you won't be able to win. _I'd_ feel better if I was there just in case that happens."

He chuckled into my neck, sending a shiver through me that had nothing to do with the night chill. "Seems like we're both worried about the other getting hurt."

I turned a little more to look him in the eye. "I'll tell you this about me, I've got stubbornness issues. You may tell me to stay but that doesn't mean I will."

"You'll follow anyway." He smiled.

"Yup."

He lifted his head skyward. "Why'd I have to pick the girl who likes to make my life difficult?" He mused to the air.

Laughing, I leaned against him. "Admit it, you like it."

"Sure keeps me from getting lazy, I know that much." He answered, taking my earlobe in his mouth and nibbling on it. By now, he knew how much teasing my earlobes drove me nuts.

"Riku," I whined, my breath coming in little pants by now.

"Hmm?" He hummed, lips moving from my earlobe down my neck where he began kissing and nipping. Finding my pulse, he began to lightly suck.

"You want to take it slow, correct?" With what he was doing it was hard to get the words out as it felt so damn good.

"I'm thinking about correcting that statement." He remarked going back to playing with my earlobe, this time working on my other side.

"As much as I want you right now, we need to stop." I panted, my eyes drifting shut at the sensations he was sending through me.

That caused him to lift away. "You're not ready for it." His voice was rough and I felt his breath against my neck, damp from his treatment, sending a shiver racing through me.

"I just want to wait until I've regained myself completely. I want to experience everything to the fullest." I told him softly.

He kissed my neck before letting his head rest where it had been before. "If you want to wait, we'll wait. Besides," His arms tightened around my middle. "I've waited this long for the girl of my dreams, what's a little longer?"


	6. Chapter 6

I apoligize for the long wait but things have come up that neded my attention and now that they are finished, I can get back to entertaining my readers. I'm pleased this one is getting so many views. Even though I only have three reviews for it, just seeing how many actually stop by and take a look pleases me.

Until I have at least five reviews for Ace in the Wings, I won't update as the next chapter is a lemon and it's my first. I've checked how others did their of the type and tried not to overdo and I will admit I am nervous as to how it will be taken. I have considered rewriting the chapter if it's a bit much for the admins once it gets released.

For now, two chapter of Light Within The Dark shall follow as here is where it all comes together.

* * *

Chapter 6

With that known, Riku had had no choice but to let me go with them. I portaled us to the Borough in Hallow Bastion as Mickey had wanted to alert Leon and the others to what may be happening. After getting Leon's assurance that they would be alert, we headed for the Postern where Ansem's study was located. Mel was in such a position on my back, that if I needed her, all I had to do was swing her into place and hit the chords for whatever spell I desired. The whole act took less than a minute to accomplish. While the King led the way, I sensed Riku on my back, alert for trouble and ready to summon his keyblade, Way to the Dawn, in an instant. Ahead of me, I sensed the same tense alertness. I found myself jumping at every noise that came from the pipes on either side of us, bringing Mel into position every time. After a few times, Riku stepped up his pace and took my hand, calming my frazzled nerves. We finally made it to the Postern and allowed ourselves a little time to relax before I cast my illusion spell.

While the King keep a wary eye out, Riku stepped in front of me and put a hand on my cheek. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

I clearly read the concern in his gorgeous eyes. My breath came in short pants and I could feel adrenaline racing through my veins. I was nervous and scared. And I needed to calm myself down so I could cast the spell. "I told you last night Riku, I want to do this. You think you can keep watch for a few minutes? I need to calm my nerves so I can weave my spell." I told him with a smile.

"Are you going to play?" The King asked, keeping his voice low.

I shook my head, smiling as I reached into my jacket pocket and withdrew my ipod. "That's why I have this. As long as I can hear the music, I can weave my spells. I only brought Mel as a precautionary measure, nothing more. In order to cast my invisibility spell, I need to calm my nerves and get into the mood. A single song should do the trick. I need three minutes tops." Turning it on, I put in the earphones and selected the song I had in mind. It worked every time. Closing my eyes, I let the drums sooth my nerves and once the guitar kicked in, began to breath slowly, tapping deep within myself for that thread of power I called upon every time I used my unique power or called upon the Corridors of Darkness to portal. When the adrenaline rushing through my blood slowed its pace to match the beat of the song, I knew I was ready to weave my magic. Whenever that happened, when adrenaline kept pace with the song tempo, I was in the right state to be able to cast my musical spells. When the song finished, the last chord ringing in my earphones, I opened my eyes and nodded to them. "I'm ready now. All this spell is capable of is making others think we're not there. You make a sound, they will hear you. And we'll have to walk, we can't run. My spell won't be able to follow us as quickly as I'd like. A normal walking pace should be all right. And keep focused on the objective, which is getting to that study. Ignore everything else as they won't know we're there." I warned. "Your Majesty, lead the way if you will. Riku, I need you to hold my hand and guide me as I'll need to keep my eyes closed to help me focus. If they are there and I lose focus, the spell will waver, they'll see us, and then we'll be in trouble."

"You just keep that spell going, we'll do the rest." Riku assured me and Mickey nodded.

Giving him a quick peck on the lips, I selected the right song and closed my eyes, setting the song to repeat if it was necessary. I cast the spell as one of them had taught me so long ago. "Let's go." I felt Riku take my right hand as my left clutched my ipod, fingers ready to switch tracks for either the previous or next spell, which were defensive and offensive respectively. A gentle tug and I started walking, keeping my ears pealed to follow Riku's quiet footsteps. Because of my power, my hearing was sharper than most, allowing me to pick up the subtle notes of a song to be able to play them correctly without studying chording, which allowed for playing songs on the fly if I needed to. I never had a need to use this particular spell until now, I realized. No time to fret about it now, I just hoped to high hell it worked like it was supposed to. I didn't have a particular song matched to a particular spell, as long as the mood of the song matched the spell being cast, I was good to go, which meant a good few slow or romantic songs were used for my seductive spells and the like. Songs with quick beats and a fast tempo were mainly used for offensive spells, as I liked to attack hard and fast. Actually, now that I thought about it, since it was one of my favorite bands and I had quite a good few of their songs at my disposal, Disturbed songs powered most all of my offensive spells. Out of my arsenal, there were perhaps only two songs I used constantly for offensive. When I felt like playing with my enemy before I beat their ass, I played Free Bird, as it started out slow before it got crazy. When I didn't feel like playing around, I unleashed Through the Fire and Flames, which was crazy all the way through. Each song was long in its entirety and often left me feeling tired and weak afterwards. I guess that had been the reason behind why I saved Flames for my final limit attack.

We halted and I felt lips on my earlobe. "We're there. You did great babe." I heard Riku whisper in my ear. I opened my eyes to find us standing in Ansem's study. Taking the earphones out of my ears, I laid them around my neck, as we would need the spell later getting out. Already, the King was browsing the shelves, looking for something.

I looked around the room and a thought stuck me. It was odd knowing something I felt I shouldn't. "Doesn't he have a computer?"

The King looked at me and traded glances with Riku. "Have you been here before?" The mouse asked, curious.

I shook my head, walking around and examining everything. "As far as I'm aware, no. But I get this feeling as if I have many times before. I walked over to the clear panel of wall on the right side of the room and placed my hand against it, feeling as if it was something I should do. The part under my hand glowed and the entire wall panel vanished, revealing a passage to a secret room.

Riku went to step forward and the King stopped him. "Let her go Riku. Her heart knows where the computer is and is guiding her to it. Even though there was information about her in this room, best chances are it was a small amount. Ansem's computer could contain all she needs to find out who she truly is. We'll let her do this and just follow her." Riku nodded and they followed behind Rem as she went into the passage. She went straight to the computer and began tapping keys rapidly.

"Password denied." The computer chirped. She growled and sat back on her heel, glaring at the computer.

"She knew the old password." Mickey mused thoroughly interested.

"But not the new one." Riku commented as he stepped forward. "Rem, the password has been changed." He told her.

She looked over her shoulder at him. "Why?"

"The MCP wanted to take over the system." Mickey replied. "We discovered the password and had to change it to prevent that."

"With the knowledge in those contained files, it could do it." She mused, tapping the metal. "I told him I had a bad feeling about him modifying that program. I told him to let me do it, but he wouldn't, saying he knew what he was doing." She growled and her fist struck metal, the sound echoing in the room. "It's because of him all this happened."

Riku blinked at the change in Rem. If she was acting like this, being in this room, it was probably a good thing as it might mean her memory was returning.

"Told who to let you do it?" Mickey prodded and Riku had a feeling he was trying to get her to discover who she was on her own by exploring her memories.

* * *

One, I know Hallow Bastion is called Radiant Garden, I have become used it being known as such.

Two, ever played Free Bird and Through The Fire and Flames on Guitar Hero? Pain in the ass on medium. Took me forever to get perfect on easy for Flames. Sure, Free Bird looks easy, but once it hits the solo, forget it. And that's why I see tham as I do.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm not completely sure how it actually happened, so this is my version through Remix. According to what I know anyway.

* * *

Chapter 7

She turned toward them and her amber eyes were unfocused. "Ansem of course. He modified all the programs on this computer to suit his needs. I told him I had a bad feeling about the Master Control Program."

"Because of him all of what happened?" Riku asked, watching her carefully.

Her lips lifted, baring a canine tooth in anger. "If he hadn't of started his studies about hearts, none of this would have happened. I know the instant that apprentice of his took interest in the matter and tried my best to tell him to stop, stop his exploration before something bad happened."

"You tried to stop Ansem or his apprentice?"

"His apprentice, Xehanort." She spat. "Ansem realized his error in trying to pursue the topic and stopped. Xehanort, however, did not. I never did like him. He just told me to go back to playing my music." Her head dropped. "I tried to tell them all and they brushed off my warnings as childish fears."

"Who else did you try to warn?"

"Even, another scientist under Ansem, Ienzo, Even's student, Dilan and Aleuas, the guards at the door. I warned all who I knew was involved. There was only one who seemed to take my warning into consideration." She replied.

Riku and King Mickey looked at each other. She had just named all of the founding members of Organization 13, except one. If she knew their true names then she had known about it from the start.

"Why didn't you tell King Mickey about this?" The mouse asked, wondering himself why his friend had never told him about it.

She sank down to sit on the floor with her back against the computer. "I tried to get Ansem to get in touch with the King- knowing that he could- certain that if the King knew, he could put a stop to it and save all my friends." She put her head in her hands. "Ansem told me there was no need to bother him with something as minor as this, that he would take care of it. I know he was trying, as I heard arguing almost every day. It got so bad to the point where I would hardly stay there with my uncle. I know I was supposed to support him, being his family and all, but I couldn't take the arguing for the noise it caused. Even then, my ears were sensitive and every time they argued, the noise made my ears ring. I would run to a spot far from the noise of other people, where I could play by myself. Only my playing seemed to sooth me and I loved to play. Not long after that, I met him."

"Who?" Something told Riku what he was about to hear next wouldn't please him. He calmed his anger by telling himself she was here, with him, and that wasn't about to change any time soon.

"Braig. He approached me one day as I was playing and said my music lured him here. At first, there was something about him that bothered me. I liked him but then at the same time, I didn't. My heart told me to stay away but I found out I couldn't. As time passed, my lonely days were filled with conversation as we would meet every day in my special spot and talk while I played. Sometimes, I would just play. I liked it when he would just listen while I played. It made me happy knowing someone liked my music." She smiled and then her face turned to one of anger. "And then I discovered he was using me. I chanced upon him talking to Xehanort one day and found out he was only spending time with me to keep me from annoying the rest of them with my childish fears. And he was getting paid to do it! Imagine," She huffed, baring both canines in fury. "A sixteen year old having a babysitter!" She smiled evilly and Riku shivered. "Xehanort wanted to play with me, did he? He'd learn. You don't mess with me. I abandoned my music and my secret place, leaving only a note to Braig that revealed that I knew his part in Xehanort's game and I was upset about it. He tried to find me to make it up to me, but he couldn't find me, I was busy elsewhere. I had decided to stop Xehanort's plans myself, even if it meant getting myself killed in the process. If nobody else could stop them, it was up to me. And I would do everything I could to do it." Her head dropped and a few tears hit the floor, leaving wet spots. "Turns out, I was too late. Due to whatever they had been working on in the labs, all my friends lost their hearts and vanished. I ran sobbing, to Ansem, telling him what had happened while railing at him in anger at the same time for letting it happen. He ordered me to leave and never return. I watched, upset, as he sealed off the rooms and left to parts unknown. I went to the only place left to me, my secret place, and commenced playing my music, if only to express my heartbreak and safeguard their memory. Over time, I stopped playing and would just sit there, too depressed to even feel like playing. It seemed like everyday I cried for them. I missed them all so much! Even Xehanort oddly enough. Before all this had happened, he had been nice to me. He changed when he got obsessed with his research about hearts. He got meaner and I didn't like that. So I stayed away from him except for when I had tried to warn them." Her arms went around herself and the tears came freely now.

Riku wanted to go to her, to hold her, but found himself unable to do it, he was afraid he would cause her to snap out of whatever trance her heart had her under as she remembered more and more of her past. At this moment, he found himself as curious as Rem to learn what her heart had been hiding, learn who she truly was. He had to admit, the fact that she was Ansem's niece had surprised him. He wasn't expecting it. Then he noticed something odd about Nightmare Melody. The colors on the guitar were rippling, almost writhing, as if the instrument had a life of its own. The strings came undone from the neck and wrapped gently around her neck as if hugging her. Rem reached down and petted the body and the strings returned to their original places before rubbing against her cheek. He had known she had a strong bond with the instrument and had a feeling Mel was her original guitar, the one that had experienced everything with her, judging by how it was responding like it was. He so was deep in thought that he almost missed it when she started talking again.

"I was engulfed in darkness. Afraid that whatever got my friends would get me, I began to run. I ran and ran, not knowing where and not caring. I just wanted to get away from the dark before it took my heart from me. Finally, I exhausted myself and collapsed to huddle there, waiting. I had given up, what was the point in trying to outrun something you can't? I don't know how long I lay there, hopeless, but I know it was a good while. It was sometime later when I heard it; a melody that called to me yet soothed my soul at the same time. A light appeared and hope renewed, I got up and ran for it, following the music that lured me like a moth to a flame. When I emerged from the light, I woke up." She shook her head in confusion. "I had no idea I was unconscious the whole time and don't know how it happened. When I woke, I woke up in a bed in a white room and having no memory of who I was. I discovered I was injured, but I don't know how that had happened either. While I was healing, a man came to see me. He said his name was Xemnas and he was the leader of the group I was now a part of. He asked me what my name was, I told him I didn't know. He asked my what my powers were, I told him I didn't know that either. He then said I would receive a name when we discovered my powers. That ended up being two weeks later after I had completely healed. My first mission was recon work with one called Axel. He was funny, I liked him a lot. He had often come to my room while I healed and made me laugh. We were in Twilight Town, looking for somebody when we were attacked by things called Heartless outside the Mansion. Knowing I didn't know how to fight just yet, Axel put himself in front of me with the locked gate at my back. And as he couldn't move around like he liked to do when he fought, he got hurt. Afraid the Heartless were going to kill him, I brought Nightmare Melody into position and began playing Through the Fire and Flames. Music notes erupted from her head and began to act like merciless hawks, diving and cutting at the Heartless. They stopped their attack on Axel and came after me. I kept playing, worry for him and anger toward them eating at me. I gathered up both emotions and willed them into the notes emerging from Nightmare's head, attacking the Heartless until there was none left. I don't know what happened after that as I suddenly felt weak and collapsed because of it. I woke back in my bed back at the Castle. Xemnas was there as was Axel and a few others I recognized from seeing them around. He said my powers involved controlling music and because of that, I was to be called Remix, my title among them being the Midnight Diva."

"The years pass and I hone my abilities as well as my friendship with the rest. More often than not, Demyx and I could be found in the Hall of Empty Melodies, filling it with our music as we played together. When Dem was out, I could be found with Axel in the common room as we played the game system, trying to beat the hell out of each other at Call of Duty and other games of the type. We did play co-op games, but beating the crap out of each other was more fun to us. Whenever I went out on missions, I went out with Marluxia, as he had taken over my training after I had received my name. For all his girly looks, he was pretty badass with that scythe of his." She chuckled. "I was perhaps the only one who could call him Mar or Marly and get away with it. I was also the only one who could tease him about his girly aspects and escape unharmed. To me, they were all my brothers in arms, my family. I saw Mar differently though, I saw him as my role model. Even though his looks stated otherwise, he could get outright vicious in a fight. And I wanted to be the same. Just because I looked like a female didn't mean I had to fight like one. I began to align certain types of music to certain spells. With the exception of Free Bird and Through the Fire and Flames, songs by Disturbed became my songs for attack. Free Bird was for when I wanted to mess around with my opponent while Flames was for when I was just plain pissed off and in no mood to play around."

* * *

Makes sense to me. There's a little twist in here that wasn't a part of the story, it just happened. But I kind of like it.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's Chapter 8. I appreciate the views I'm getting off of this, you guys are great.

* * *

Chapter 8

"The years pass in this manner and I make new memories to replace the ones I had lost. Then Xemnas drops the bomb on us. As they had received their other halves a year prior, with the exception of me, he was disbanding Organization 13. They were to disperse and return to their original worlds while I remained behind in the only world I had known as my home while I had been one of them. Upset about the disbanding and pissed off at him for making me stay behind, I spoke my mind and portaled out of there. I expected to end up in Port Royal, which had been my favorite world, but I didn't. I guess I had been so consumed by my heartbreak that the command had been unclear. I ended up on Destiny Islands where I met Sora, Kairi and the one who would give me a reason to live again, Riku." She said the name with a smile and he couldn't help but smile himself. "He proved to me, where there was darkness, there was also light. He brought forth the light inside me, restoring my heart and completing my soul." She blinked and her eyes refocused on him. "I guess what they say is right, the third time really is the charm." Right then, Mel emitted a joyous whine on its own. Rem looked down at it and laughed softly. "She knows. She knows I finally know who I am and she's happy because of it." She rose and lifted Mel back into place at her back.

"Thought I had sensed your unique aura." A voice commented from the door. We all whirled to see Zexion standing there with a smile on his face. Riku stepped before me and summoned Way to the Dawn. I put a hand on his shoulder and shook my head at him. I sensed no hostile intentions from him.

"Ienzo." In the years since I had first seen him as that teenager I had been so long ago, he had grown so much. And so had Isa and Lea for that matter as all three had been but kids themselves when it had happened. Speaking of which, the two appeared at his back. And I had to admit, in street clothes, all three of them looked good.

"After three months, it's still not easy hearing that name used." He commented.

"I know what you mean." Isa chuckled. "After so long it feels awkward using our real names."

"Speaking of which, are you going to tell me yours now? Last time the three of us met, you wanted to play around." Lea told me and I smiled.

"I was having too much fun with the two of you to say it." I replied.

Lea leaned against Isa and jerked a thumb at me while looking a Riku. "You sure you wanna mess with her? She's a tease and then some."

Riku chuckled, putting an arm around my waist. "After three months, I can safely say I can handle her."

I looked straight at Ienzo. "How did you guys know I was involved with Riku?"

"We've known for a while." Isa replied. "The three of us had gone to Destiny Islands to look around and stumbled upon you, not expecting to actually find you."

"Instead of confronting you, I suggested that we keep back. I sensed a change was taking place inside you and had a feeling your true self was finally coming forth." Ienzo added.

"So for two months, we stayed back and kept an eye on you. For two months, I kept myself contained and now I'm gonna get what I want." Lea finished, striding forward and sweeping me up into a hug. "Are you aware of how worried you had us?"

"I actually had no idea. I just figured being the way I was, I wasn't really important enough to worry about." I replied.

"We were all worried like crazy, especially when we couldn't find you on Port Royal." A familiar voice remarked from behind Isa and I spotted a pink head as Isa moved aside to reveal Marluxia.

"Marly!" I squealed. I should say Lumaria as that was his real name, but I couldn't bring myself to say such a girly name at the moment. I was pleased beyond words. I knew who I truly was and was reunited with my old friends in the process. I struggled to run to him but Lea got me into a headlock.

"Real name, spill." He told me.

"Is my real name that important to you?" I asked him.

"I'd like to know what it is." Riku commented.

"It's Ravyn." I kicked at Lea's knee. "Now put me down Ax." Chuckling, he put me down and I raced to hug Marly, jumping into his arms.

"Hey! No hogging the Brat, hand 'er over!" A voice called and I looked over Mar's shoulder to see Luxord and Xaldin, now Luord and Dilan respectively, entering the hall.

"Who said I was hogging her, huh? For the record, Ravyn jumped into my arms." Mar shot back with a grin.

"Took you long enough to figure out your real identity." Another voice remarked. I darted a glance at Lea and we exchanged identical smirks before we broke out into the Bill Nye theme song, or the last bit of it. We knew any bit of the song drove Even nuts. "Dammit girl." He growled and we just laughed.

"I remember that prank I pulled that day on you." I giggled.

"The one where you switched his ring tone to that one and then hid his phone?" Lea grinned.

I high- fived him. "That was awesome!"

"I also recall I got you back for that too." Even smiled at me.

"You dyed my hair. Dude, that was so old school." I told him.

"You did it too." Isa answered.

"I know." I giggled. "Dyed Xemnas' hair blue! It was so purty!" We busted out laughing again. "Damn! That one got laughs for a good while! The prank may be old but it's a classic."

"You can't go wrong with the dyed hair prank." Lea grinned.

"Took forever for him to wash it out." Isa snickered.

"Until he did, we hid out in Castle Oblivion, waiting for him to cool off." Mar chuckled.

"When he found out who had done it, we all scrambled like hell to keep Rav away from him because he wanted to kill her. We finally decided hiding out in Castle Oblivion was a better option." Ace told Riku laughing.

I took a moment to look around and count the numbers. Ienzo, Lea, Isa, Mar, Ace, Dilan, Even. That was seven out of twelve. "Who else knows where I'm at or that I'm even here?" I asked them.

"You know Larx, she heard about a sale at the mall and raced off, grabbing Dem on her way. They might see you later." Lea replied. I figured Larx and Dem would know I was all right. That made nine.

"The only one who doesn't know is Xig." Isa told me.

"The rest of you know my whereabouts?" I asked.

"Except for him." Mar answered. Then that made eleven. I half wondered if Xemnas would pop up to join the reunion or not.

"You think he'll try to start something." I commented.

"We don't think, we know. And we'll do whatever it takes to prevent it." Lea told me.

I looked around at all of them. "You guys know sooner or later, we're gonna have to have it out. You can only forestall the fight. You won't be able to prevent it entirely."

"We know, we're going to try to talk him around before that happens. Let him know that you know everything and will most likely not want him because of what he did to you. Before you had no idea he had done you like that, but now you know." Dilan replied.

"I think we had better head to safer grounds right now." Ienzo spoke up.

We all looked at him. "He's on his way here?" I asked him and he nodded. "Somebody, single portal to Destiny Islands. Now." I commanded. I wasn't going to attempt to use my powers until we were somewhere safe.

Lea chuckled, throwing out his hand and creating a portal for us. "Besides regaining your memories, you haven't changed." We all raced through the portal, trying to get to Destiny Islands before Braig showed up.

Mar had been the last one through as we had emerged. He put an arm around me and hugged me to his side. "Still bossy as ever."

"You know if she wasn't then it wouldn't be any fun for us." I turned to see Dem and Larx emerge from another portal. I guess they were Myde and Arlene now. But I think I'll call Dem by the name I've always known him. I like that one better anyway.

"Ienzo gave us a heads up they were coming here to avoid Braig. We decided to follow." Arlene smiled. She gazed over at Riku and looked him over like a hungry wolf studied its prey. I felt my hackles rise in possessiveness. "Been a while since we've seen you. Lookin' good cutie." She took a step toward him and halted when she heard me growl.

"Back off Larx. We may have been friends before, but you intrude on my turf and you're asking for a fight."

She stepped away and smiled. "Chillax sis. I have no intention of taking your guy. He makes you happy and that's good enough for me. I just couldn't help messing with you."

"If anybody needs to do the threatening, it's us." Mar remarked and a split second later, Riku found Graceful Dahlia held to his throat. He looked over at me, knowing he was outnumbered and out manned.

I put a hand over my face, sighing. "It's alright Riku. Mar just kicked into Protective Mode." Sometimes I swear my guardian could go a little over the top when it came to my protection.

"Hurt her in any way, shape, or form and you shall have all of us to contend with." The other man smiled, dismissing Dahlia in a shower of rose petals.

Despite the warning, Riku stood straight and met the other male glare for glare, refusing to back down from him. "Then believe me when I say she will never come to harm as long as she's with me. I protect what's mine." He growled back.

"Hey Rav, why don't you see if you still have your powers?" Dem told me.

"Good idea Dem." I held out a hand and reached for where my power should be, willing a portal to emerge. To my delight, one did. "The Corridors still obey me, that's good." I dismissed that one and willed one for Riku's place. "Be right back, I'm gonna make these two chill out. Just make sure they don't do anything until I do." I told them and slipped through. I returned a few minutes later with two large squirt guns, tossing one to Lea. "Dem if you would please. Fill up the tanks with cold water and I mean ice cold."

Even stepped forward. "I believe I should help with this as Myde's control over water can only go to certain temperatures. You just fill them up Myde, I'll do the rest."

"Good enough for me." The blond replied and held a hand over both tanks. Water seemed to pour into them from an unknown source underneath. Once the tanks were full, Myde stepped back and Even came forward. He held a hand over both tanks and the clear blue tinted tanks frosted over as they got colder.

"Not too much Ev, we don't need tanks of ice." I told him.

"I know exactly what I'm doing brat." He retorted.

"Just making sure. It looks pretty damn cold by now." I replied as he removed his hand.

"Oh no doubts about that." He answered. "The water is cold, just not enough to freeze. Good enough for your needs?"

I kissed his cheek. "Fantastic, thanks." I moved until I was facing their side and motioned Lea over. Snickering, he joined me. "You get Mar, I'll get Riku." He nodded. "Lumaria!" I called. The name seemed to snap them out of it and they looked over at us. "Chillax!" I grinned and we opened fire on both of them.

* * *

Only one more chapter to go before my first complete fic reaches its end.


	9. Message from the desk of Kit

For those of you who don't check my profile for updates, I'll post them in this Author's Note which will be attached with every fic I have.

* * *

Due to lack of inspiration, I am discontinuing these fics listed below. Anyone who is interested may adopt these ideas and use them. Just message me first.

Heritage - Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core - Genesis/OFC - Kit is the only female cadet at the Academy. When Hojo's new Crimson Mako causes her families heritage to activate, Kit is sent on the adventure of her life. Follow her journey.

The Vampyric Adventures of Kihanna - Huntik: Secrets & Seekers - Kihanna is turned and seaks out her friends for help. Journey with her as they track her convertor across the globe.

Chronicles of Riddick: Viper's Story - Pitch Black/ Riddick - Toombs/OFC - I'm at it again! After watching Chronicles of Riddick nonstop one weekend, I came to like one character and decided to give the poor guy some love. Read what happens when my girl meets him at Crematoria.

Skyriders - Beyblade - Enrique/ OFC - A new blading team enters the European Grand Prix. Follow them as they try to reach their goal as Champions while at the same time, battling an evil force in the world of bitbeasts.

Sugar & Spice - Vocaloids - According to SPICE!, Len Kagamine was the playboy of the Vocaloids. What happens when a new girl moves in next door and proves a match for him. Will destiny bring these two together?

* * *

There are two I may discontinue or rewrite

Wolves of the Uchihas - Naruto - Kakashi/OFC/Deidara - While searching for her cousin, Kisara realizes she has a problem: she's falling in love with two guys! Oh,boy. With her other cousin watching her back and Orochimaru after her Genkei Kekki, will she make the right choice? Read to find out!

Midnight Flames - Kingdom Hearts - Axel/OFC - Something happened when Kit had been chatting with her online friends. Now she's in this world, a world she could have sworn was just a game. Follow her as she makes her first friends and enemies within the Organization and discovers a secret.

* * *

I have decided to rewrite Yin and Yang, my Xialon Showdown fic since it seems a bit marysueish to me.

* * *

I will not post another chapter of my Hellsing fic, Ace in the Wings, until I get at least 5 reviews as the next chapter is a lemon and my overall first. five reviews will give me enough encouragement to upload it.

* * *

As for my Drabbles of a Midgarian Authoress, I think I'll turn that into an upload point for a couple single chapter deals I have that range throughout my files and I just want to get them off my computer. If you like the ideas in each chapter and you want to turn them into actual fics, go ahead, just message me first.

* * *

On a side note, I'm not quite sure what to do with Strength Within, as somehow, between the transfer from my laptop to my older desktop, the original file got lost. If someone wants to pick up the idea, drop me a line.

* * *

And lastly, I have another Hellsing fic I am almost done with titled Project Combination Safeguard and I am requesting help with the final chapters as they include big fights. I would like someone who is familiar enough with Alucard and the Hellsing Ultimate 'verse and knows how to script fights to give me a hand.

* * *

Well, that's it for my announcement. I know several of you actually liked a fic or two and I am deeply sorry to dissappoint you with this piece of news. Be assured though, I will keep the files to these stories on my computer, rereading them from time to time, and if I actually do get my inspiration back where I can rewrite them better than ever and actually finish, all of you will be the first ones to know.


	10. Chapter 9

And here's the final chapter of Light Within the Dark

* * *

Chapter 9

He watched her as she made merry with her friends: laughing, joking, just plain having fun. He heard someone call her name and he realized she now knew who she was. She was no longer Remix, the Midnight Diva. She was who she used to be. She was Ravyn, the niece he had betrayed. He was a little annoyed the rest neglected to tell him where she was, but he supposed he deserved it for what he had done to her. He had thought her too naïve to figure him out and she had proven him wrong. She had proven you couldn't keep secrets from someone for long. When he had found her note, he had been disappointed and guilty; disappointed that he would never hear her play again and guilty because he had broken his trust with her. She had treated him like a friend and he had treated her like dirt. It had been his way back then, to do what he had to to obtain what he wanted.

In exchange for a tidy sum, all he had to do was keep an eye on Ansem's niece and keep her away from the labs. He had been doing just that when her playing had lured him into the open and into revealing himself. He had to cover for himself but he had been doing that for years prior to meeting her so he considered himself a sort of expert at lying. His tale had worked and there was no suspicion she expected foul play. After that, he had emerged from hiding just about the same time every day and the two would chat. Sometimes he would just sit there and listen to her play. She had seemed pleased she had an audience and he was content just to hear her. Sometimes if she knew a song well enough, she would sing along and her voice was sweet and clear, a melody on its own even without the guitar accompaniment. Some time after their first meeting, she had told him her concerns for whatever Xehanort was working on. She was worried that something bad was going to happen to all involved. Like the friend he had been portraying, he had soothed her fears, unaware his secret was going to be found out.

"I should have just told her the truth." He growled softly.

"It would have happened no matter what you did Braig. If you had, it would have just saved your hide and spared me from losing all my friends." A voice spoke as the slender nimble hand of a female musician laid itself on his shoulder. A voice that sounded as sweet and clear as he remembered their first meeting back then. "After I discovered your betrayal, I set out to stop Xehanort and do whatever I could to achieve it."

He chuckled, turning slightly toward her. "That sounds a bit like me from back then."

"I guess I took a page out of your book at the time." She smiled before shaking her head. "By the time I got there, it was too late. All of you had lost your hearts, turned into Nobodies and vanished. For weeks, I was heartbroken and lost. I had lost all I called friend in a single night and not even my own uncle cared. He had ordered me away and shut off the labs before vanishing himself. I was so lost and alone, I didn't know what to do or where to go. For weeks, I stayed in our spot and just played, trying to keep your memories alive. When I played and remembered, I didn't feel so alone." She lifted her hands and looked at her fingers. "I played to the point where my fingers grew bloody and it hurt to play. Only then did I stop and just sit there. I sat there so long, the very darkness engulfed me and when I finally broke free of the darkness, I had no idea who I was."

He nodded to her friends, where Ienzo was laughing with Lea and Isa over a joke Lea had made. "Ienzo was the one who found you. He recognized you for who you really were and noticed something was wrong. He advised us to keep our silence about your past and to act like you were a stranger to us once we had regained ourselves. So we pretended to not remember your real name, not to remember the memories each of us harbored about you. It was especially difficult for me to keep my trap shut."

"You wanted to try to make it up to me." She commented, watching Mar and Riku as they talked, no doubt about her. Mar telling Riku about her time among them, most likely, filling him in on her attitude, habits, likes, and the such.

"Instead of asking forgiveness, I tried my best to be nice to you so in case you regained your memories, you'd realize what I was doing and forgive me." He replied.

"I really shouldn't forgive you for what you did but compared with what you did afterwards after I lost my memory, I suppose you made up for it and then some." She mused.

"How did you lose your memory?" He had been curious about that for the longest time.

"While I had been trapped in the darkness, my heart kind of retreated to where the Darkness couldn't consume it, making me forget my memories in the process." She explained.

"You weren't really a Nobody then." He remarked.

She shrugged. "I'm not really sure what to call it. But what's done is done and everyone's back together, so I guess it all works out in the end." She smiled out toward her friends and he turned to notice Riku and Mar watching them. "I believe it's time you came out of hiding and I think Riku is getting jealous, seeing me here with you when he knows what went on before between us."

He chuckled. "And we never even got going! We were only warming up." He put an arm around her shoulders. "Let's go show him it's all in the past and we've buried the hatchet. We're friends and that's all we'll ever be."

###########################

I watched, content within the circle of Riku's arms, as my friends interacted. Tidus, Wakka and Selphie had shown up some time ago and joined in the party. Kairi, Selphie and Arlene were in their own little group and were no doubt gossiping about the guys, judging by the way they giggled and darted glances at members of the group. Tidus and Wakka along with Myde and Lea had gotten into the water and now the two Destiny Island boys were teaching the other two how to blitz. Myde seemed to be getting the hang of the water sport quickly while Lea was a klutz in the water. I could see Sora on the other side of the bonfire chatting with Ienzo and Isa about who knows what. I hear a curse and we look over to see Ace, Mar, Dilan, Aleuas, Even and Braig playing poker. By the looks of things, Ace was cheating again. I shook my head at them and felt Riku chuckle against my back. I sighed, life was good. My friends were back, I had my memories, my real name, my powers, and to top it off, my heart's mate wasn't about to give me up without a fight and he had my family to back him up.

"Rav?" Riku murmured against my ear.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"What say you we get the hell out of here and go be alone somewhere?"

A shiver of pleasure raced through me. "I have my memories, there's nothing stopping me now." I told him.

"I know. Why do you think I'm asking?" He chuckled into my ear, nipping at the lobe. "Everybody's occupied. Let's go before any of them notice."

############################

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Ravyn and her boyfriend slink toward the shadow of the trees. His keen sight watched as she created a portal and the two disappeared through it. He didn't have a doubt the two were going off to have some 'personal' fun. He had seen the looks thrown between the two and was glad. Ravyn had finally found the one who truly loved her and made her happy. And seeing her content made him happy. He decided to speak up, if only to mess with Mar a little.

"Rav's gone." He announced to the group with a smirk and grinned when five heads jerked up to look for her. "Relax, she went off with Riku."

Mar looked at him. "Alone?"

"She's fine, trust me." He replied smiling.

"But alone. With him." The other man insisted.

"She wouldn't have gone with him if she wasn't ready for what was going to happen." Dilan told the pinkette with a grin.

Mar sighed, finally giving in. "I just hope they're playing it smart."

_'They are.'_ Arlene grinned from across the bonfire at them. Kairi and Selphie were giggling like crazy and he guessed the blond had just told the girls.

_'How do you know?'_ Isa asked her. A glance at Sora revealed the teen blushing like nuts and trying to hide it. Isa must have told him as well since the rest of them spoke silently. Arlene was relaying to the girls while Ienzo was trying to relay to Sora who would not hear another word after hearing that Rav and Riku had run off to be alone.

_'I'm just gonna say I've got the little sister covered so you guys just relax.'_

He chuckled and filled in the blanks the rest were drawing over the woman's statement. He had been the only one to see Arlene slip Rav something and now knew what it was. _'Am I the only one who saw it? Or are you guys just blind?'_

Mar looked at him and blinked. _'Saw what?'_

_'Arlene slipped something to Rav earlier and if you all care to stop and think about it, you'll figure it out.'_ He replied, smirking. He wasn't about to tell them outright, wasn't his style.

_'A protection charm.' _Ienzo spoke up after a minute of noticing his comrades still didn't get it. He rolled his eyes at them. _'You guys are slow, I swear.'_ Wicked laugher announced Isa was having a grand time teasing Sora. There was a screech from the girls and a glance told him Selphie and Arlene were now teasing Kairi. And if his keen eyesight deceived him, she was blushing as well. He looked between the keyblade master and the female, making the connection. So that was it, hmm? He knew Rav was aware of the two and began plotting to have a little fun with the duo. But that could come later. He was going to let Ravyn have her fun right now. And after what she had been through, she certainly deserved it. Even though she was happy, he found it difficult to let her go entirely as he still felt some semblance of feelings toward the woman. Even after both times of trying to guard himself from just that, it seems as if she had still gotten to him. If she hadn't found Riku, the one who truly loved her, maybe they could have made it work. With a smile, he found himself content to regulate himself to become like Mar, her guardian, protector and one of the first ones in line if she ever got into danger.

##########################

We emerged in Riku's bedroom and fell back on the bed tangled in a heated kiss. I was ready for this, oh so ready. The gentle weight of the charm given to me from Arlene dangling from my bracelet only proved it. Hands pulled at clothes, desperate to get at the flesh underneath. I was starving and only one thing could satisfy the hunger. My breathing was rapid and emerged in pants. My pulse raced through my veins, pounding out the beat of passion.

"Shirt. Off. Now." I growled. A seductive smile and he obliged, sitting up and pulling the shirt off over his head. Before he returned to my lips, I drank my fill, hungry eyes roving over smooth muscle. Gods, he was gorgeous! Wanting to torture him as much as he did me, I flipped us, putting me on top. Holding his hands above his head, I kissed, nipped and licked along his neck. At the treatment, his eyes drift closed, his head flies back and he groans.

"Damn babe." He breathes. "Lea didn't know what the hell he was talking about when he called you a tease." His eyes open and the darkening blue of his eyes lightens a bit. "Did he?"

"If you're implying I was a flirt, no. The guys got teased in general. The Bill Nye bit me and Lea did to Even?" He nodded. "There ya go." I smiled down at him. "He had NO idea whatsoever what I'm capable of in the bedroom." I bent down to nuzzle his neck. "Before you ask, no, I'm not pure." I lifted a bit to grin at him. "Only where it counts."

It took a minute for what I was implying to sink in before he smiled up at me. "This should be good then. Two firsts in one night."

I blinked down at him. "Wait…what?"

He took the opportunity granted him and flipped us, reversing our positions and nuzzling my ear. "Do I need to repeat it for you, babe?" He crooned, earning a groan from me. Damn, that was sexy!

"You're a…" No way.

"Yup." He grinned.

I stared up at him for a moment then laughed. "This is great! We have much to discover you and I."

"And no time like the present to start." He answered, blue eyes darkening with passion once more.

"Let the games begin." I replied as he moved in for a kiss.

My memories. My family. My friends. My fucking sexy boyfriend.

My world was now complete.

Life was very good indeed.

* * *

And here ends my second complete fic. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. See you guys next time.


End file.
